Un Concurso y Grandes Cambios
by Taniuskey
Summary: Después de que Jack destruyera a Oogie Boogie, la Ciudad de Halloween era lo más aburrido que podía existir... o al menos eso pensaban Lock, Shock y Barrel. Pero muchas cosas cambian con la llegada de un concurso... 1º ShockBarrel en Español! :
1. Chapter 1

** Capítulo 1: Inscripciones**

Después de que Jack destruyera a Oogie Boogie, la Ciudad de Halloween era lo más aburrido que podía existir... o al menos eso pensaban Lock, Shock y Barrel.Ahora ni siquiera tenían motivos para discutir o darse porrazos. Aunque también era cierto que no eran ya unos críos. Shock, la mayor, tenía 17 años recién cumplidos y Lock y Barrel los cumplirían dentro de poco. La verdad... habían cambiado muchas cosas...

Shock jugueteaba con uno de sus pelos negros y revueltos mientras Lock se "entretenía" hurgándose en la nariz y Barrel se rebanaba los sesos intentando resolver un viejo cubo de rubik.

-Me aburro.-anunció Shock apoyándose sobre sus rodillas.

-Di algo orginal por una vez...-contestó Lock, tajante, depositando su botín en el respaldo del sillón donde estaban sentados.

-¡Serás cerdo!-chilló Shock apartándose lo hasta el otro lado del sofá.

Un grito de desesperación de Barrel llamó su atención.

-¡Maldita sea¿Porqué el cuadrado rojo siempre acaba en la zona amarilla y el amarillo en la roja!- Barrel arrojó el cubo de rubik por los aires. Se percató de que los otros dos le miraban como a un extraterrestre.

Lock suspiró.

-Voy a dar una vuelta...-anunció mientras saltaba del sofá y abandonaba la casa del árbol.

-Tengo hambre-saltó de pronto Shock.

-Pues come...-dijo Barrel encogiéndose de hombros.

-No me apetece levantarme.-Shock miró a Barrel con una falsa sonrisa.- ¿Podrías traerme una bolsa de patatas fritas?-preguntó con fingida amabilidad.

Barrel rió con escepticismo.

-¿Hace falta que te responda?

Shock se crujió los nudillos.

-Espero que no...

Barrel se levantó y caminó con desgana hasta la cocina, soltando maldiciones. Shock estaba insoportable con eso de ser la mayor desde que cumplió los 17. Era como si tuviese una bomba de relojería dentro... TIC, TAC, TIC,TAC...

-Aquí tienes...-dijo Barrel de mal humor entregándole la bolsa de patatas a la chica. Sin articular palabra, ella la abrió y comenzóa devorarlas. A Barrel eso le ofendió.

-¡Gracias Barrel por levantarte para traerme una bolsa de patatas!-empezó Barrel imitando la chillona voz de Shock...TIC,TAC,TIC,TAC...- ¡Gracias por soportarme todos los días¡Gracias por no enterrarme a varios kilómetros bajo tierra¡Gracias por no decirme a la cara lo que realmente soy!-Barrel cogió aire...TIC,TAC,TIC,TAC...- ¡Una aprovechada, larguirucha e insoportable BRUJA!

TIC,TAC,TIC...¡POOOOOOOOM! La bomba había estallado... Shock saltó del sillón hecha una furia.

-¡Te has pasado canijo!-chilló persiguiendo a Barrel a través de todas las habitaciones.-¡Te voy a borrar esa sonrisa!

Barrel rió, provocándola.

-¡Intentaló bruja tonta!

Shock parecía hechar humo por las orejas. Barrel aceleró su carrera. En ese momento TAN oportuno apareció Lock por la puerta.

-¡Ey chicos¿Sabéis que...¡AGH!

Shock y Lock se dieron de bruces y rodaron por el suelo. Barrel se detuvo para reirse de esos dos.

-¡Levantaos tortolitos¡No es el momento¡Jajaja!

Y eso hicieron... solo que ahora Barrel tenía a sus dos compañeros corriendo tras él.

-¡No corras que va a ser peor!-gritó Lock saltando y agarrando las piernas de Barrel.

-¡Ay¡Vamos sueltamé¡Solo era una broma!-suplicó.

Shock llegó junto a ellos. Parecía irradiar un aura maligna... una sonrisa fría se dibujó en sus finos labios.

-Tenemos entretenimiento para un rato...

Los tres se enzarzaron en una pelea. Primero rodaron por el suelo, tirando todo con lo que se topaban. Luego torturaron al pobre Barrel hasta caer agotados.

-¡Tengo que admitir que me lo he pasado pipa!-exclamó Shock sonriente.-Gracias, Barrel.- agradeció con empalagosa ironía.

-Ya...de nada...

-Escuchadme- dijo Lock llamandola atención de los otros.-¿A que no sabés de lo que me he enterado?

-Es obvio que no, Lock- contestó sarcásticamente Barrel, lo que le valió como un puñetazo de su amigo en el hombro.-¡Ay!

-Como iba diciendo... ¡resulta que dentro de unos días se celebra un concurso de bromistas en la ciudad!- exclamó sin poder contener su entusiasmo.- ¿Nos apuntamos?-interrogó impaciente.

-Depende de lo que ganemos con eso...-dijo Shock poniendose de pié.

-Bueno...el premio es un trofeo.-explicó Lock.

-¡Bah!-chillo Shock con desdén- Ni lo sueñes.

-¡Venga Shock!-animó de pronto Barrel, levantándose también.-¡Será divertido!

-¡Anda ya¡Seguro que está lleno de críos! Además, contigo, quedaríamos los últimos.

-¡Repite eso bruja!-gritó Barrel mostrando los puños.-¡Soy el mejor bromista de la Ciudad de Halloween!

Lock y Shock se doblaron de la risa, a punto de que se les saltaran las lágrimas.

-¿Con que esas tenemos eh¡Bien¡Entonces me presentaré yo solo y os haré tragar vuestras palabras!

Barrel salió de la casa del árbol con un sonoro portazo, hecho una furia.

-¡Bah Shock! No mientas, no quieres presentarte porque tienes miedo.-susurró Lock.

-¡Serás idiota¿A qué iba a tener yo miedo!

-Pues a perder... o quizás a que Barrel te supere.

-¿A si¡Vas a ver¡Pienso presentarme a ese concurso ahora mismo!- gritó Shock amenazante.

-¡Yo primero!

Lock salió corriendo con Shock pisándole los talones. Barrel vio que se acercaban y también echó a correr. Entre empujones y tompicones llegaron casi a la vez al ayuntamiento de la Ciudad de Halloween, el lugar de las inscripciones.

-¡Quiero escribirme en el concurso!-pidieron casi a la vez, apenas sin aliento.

-¡No me hagáis dañooo!-exclamó el Alcalde escondiéndose detrás de la mesa-mostrador-¡Oh¡Era eso!

Les entregó unas plumas y extendió un kilométrico pergamino lleno de nombres para que firmasen. Se apretaron en la mesa y firmaron a empujones (lo que era bastante complicado). El Alcalde parecía dudar sobre si intervenir.

-Te...tenéis que poner junto a vuestras firmas el... nombre de vuestro equipo.

-Ey Shock... ¿por quéno pones "La Horrible Bruja" como nombre de tu equipo?

Shock torció el gesto.

-¿Por qué no pones tú "Si no cierro la boca yo me la cerrará Shock"?

-Demasiado largo para que él lo escriba, Shock.-señaló Lock.

-¿Si¿Y qué vas a poner tú?-inquirió Barrel.

-NBA.

Barrel lo miró como si fuese el chico más estúpido con el que se había topado. Shock se limitó a recogerse un mechón suelto tras la oreja y hacer como si no hubiese oído nada.

-Ese nombre ya existe...

-¡Ouch¿Y qué pondrás tú listillo?

-Lee y calla.- contestó Barrel sonriente.

Shock no pudo evitarlo y también miró al pergamino con curiosidad. Cuando ella y Lock levantaron la cara del papel miraron a Barrel con ojos escépticos.

-Muy...original...-dijo Lock.

-El pobre no da a más.- diagnosticó Shock moviendo la cabeza.

Barrel suspiro, como si estuviese haciendo gala de una paciencia infinita.

-Hay gentuza que no sabe apreciar un buen nombre cuando lo ve.-explicó Barrel echándose flores.

-Estúpido, pero si has puesto tu propio nombre...-replicó Lock.

-Lo que yo decía...

Lock escribió el nombre de su equipo.

-¡Pues yo no voy a ser menos!- exclamó picado.

Shock cogió la pluma y también escribió su nombre.

-Solo para que no quedéis como idiotas.

Barrel rió.

-Tienes razón, contigo no estaríamos completos.

Shock le soltó una colleja sin piedad.

-Te dije que te haría callar.

Una voz sonó desde el fondo de la sala.

-¿Así que os vais a presentar?

Era Jack, sonriente, que se acercaba a ellos.

-Venga Jack, no vengas a echarnos la charla, que ya no somos unos críos.-soltó Shock.

Lo dicho, desde que cumplió los 17 no había quien la soportase.

-¡No no! Si solo quería desearos suerte. Os vi entrar en el ayuntamiento y os seguí.-aclaró Jack-¿No estáis los tres en unmismo equipo?

-¡Ni hablar!- contestaron los tres dándose la espalda.

-Ya veo...¿una pelea?

-Algo así.- respondió Lock.

-Mas bien una apuesta.- puntualizó Barrel mirando a Lock y a Shock de reojo.

Jack se encogió de hombros.

-Lástima...seríais un gran equipo los tres juntos...como siempre...

No pudieron evitar recordar cuando gastaban bromas al Alcalde los tres juntos...como un equipo.

-¡Bah¡Es igual¡Yo ganaré el concurso!-dijo Shock.

-¡Ni lo sueñes bruja¡Te haré tragar el trofeo!-insultó Barrel muy seguro de si mismo.

Lock parecía haber perdido el hilo de la conversación.

-¿Eh¡Oh¡El trofeo será mío!

Intercambiaron unas fugaces pero fulminantes miradas.

-Bueno, vosotros sabréis.

Jack se volteó para marcharse y, como de costumbre, Lock, Shock y Barrel hicieron desagradables muecas a sus espaldas... pero recordaron su apuesta y los tres se marharon de allí sin intercambiar ni una palabra.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: La Legión Gárgola

Alllegar a la plaza de la ciudad vieron a un trío de chicos sumergiendo a otro en el agua verdosa de la fuente, cogiéndole de los pies.

-¡Ey¡Soltadme venga!...(glup)... ¡Que me ahogais!- gritaba.

-¿No te parece divertido Chris?-dijo una de las integrantes del grupo, una chica bajita, de pelo negro, páliday de ropas extravagantes.

-¡Desssde luego¿Por qué íbamosss a parar¿Verdad Deep?- respondió un chico de estatura normalcon cabeza de serpiente, vestido de negro.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!- le respaldó un chico-lobo alto y de pelo oscuro, enorme y forzudo, mientras volvía a sumergir a su víctima.

Lock, Shock y Barrel no pudieron evitar observarles.

-¿Quése creerán esos?- inquirió Shock.

-¿Quienes son?- preguntó Barrel con tono despectivo.

-No son de aquí, eso seguro.- pensó Lock- Habrán venido por el concurso.

-¡Solo nosotros podemos ahogar a ese pringao en la fuente!-gritó Shock.

Barrel sonrió con malicia y rió por lo bajo como un psicópata. Cuando hacía eso, Lock y Shock sabían que no tramaba nada bueno...

-Vamos a darles...- Barrel se crujió los nudillos con una expresión de pura maldad en su rostro.- ...una cálida bienvenida a NUESTRA ciudad.

Se acercaron, decididos, a la fuente. Quizás estuvieran enfrentados, pero con tal de defender su puesto de gamberros locales en la ciudad de Halloween...

-¡Mira Eevey¡Tresss palurdosss a las 12 en punto!- siseó Chris, sonriente.

-¿Palurdos? Veo que no nos conocéis...- dijo Shock sin ofenderse.

-¿Deberíamos conocer a unos palurdos como vosotros?- rió Deep dejando caer al chico a la fuente.-¡No me hagas reír!

Nada más asomar la cabeza a la superficie y ver a Lock, a Shock y a Barrel, el chico salió de la fuente y echó a correr, asustado.

-Tendríais que tenernos en cuenta antes de gastar una sola broma en esta ciudad.- advirtió Barrel amenazante, dirigiendo a Deep una mirada fulminante.

-¿Si¿Y quienes sois vosotros?-preguntó Eevey, la chica de ropas extravagantes, saltando del borde de la fuente al suelo. Sus dos compañeros la imitaron.

Lock rió con sarcasmo.

-¿No deberíais responder vosotros a eso?

-¡Ah¡Claro¡Las damas y los caballeros primero¡Despues los palurdos!-asintió Eevey sonriendo ácidamente.

Lock y Barrel creyeron que Shock iba a lanzarse a por la chica y a destrozarla allí mismo pero, en lugar de eso, sonrió ella también.

-Querrás decir..."Las mujeres y los niños primero, luego el Capitán"

Eevey y sus dos amigos les miraron con repugnancia.

-Bueno, yo soy Eevey.- se presentó.

-Yo sssoy Chrisss.- dijo el chico con cabeza de serpiente.

-Y yo Deep.- concluyó el chico lobo enseñando sus afilados dientes.

-¡Juntos formamos la Legión Gárgola!- exclamó Eevey con aires de superioridad.

-Que nombre más adecuado...-opinó Lock- teniendo en cuenta lo horribles que sois.

Chris lo miró con odio.

-Yo soy Shock y estos son Lock y Barrel.

-¡Ey¡Sabemos presentarnos solitos!- protestaron los chicos.

Shock se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y estos dos estúpidos son amigos tuyos?- preguntó Eevey.

Shock apretó los puños.

-Solo yo puedo llamarles estúpidos...

-Qué humildad...- murmuró Barrel a Lock, pero éste estaba ocupado retando a Chris con la mirada.

-No puedes medirte con Eevey, bruja.-rió Deep.

-¡Eh¡Nadie más que yo puede meterse con Shock!- defendió Barrel señalando a Deep con el dedo índice, adelantando un pié, amenazante.

Shock miró a Barrel un segundo. Luego volvió a mirar a Eevey.

-Tampoco puedes medirte conmigo canijo.- gruñó Deep sacando pecho.

Barrel estalló en cólera. No soportaba que se metieran con su tamaño. El chico al lado de Deep parecía un muñeco pero hizo de tripas corazón y se lanzó a por Deep, sembrando puñetazos por toda su cara, a diestro y siniestro.

Shock siguió el ejemplo de su amigo y agarró a Eevey de los pelos, cayendo las dos al suelo, enzarzadas. Lock no fué menos y les imitó, pegando a Chris una patada en la espinilla. Puñetazos, tirones de pelo, patadas, arañazos, cabezazos, mordiscos, empujones y gritos eran los reyes de la pelea. Todos los ciudadanos que pasaban por allí daban media vuelta. Todos menos uno...

-¡Venga hicos basta ya!-Jack consiguió separar a los adolescentes a duras penas.- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Nada fuera de lo normal en un pueblucho de palurdos.-soltó Eevey dando media vuelta y marchándose junto con sus dos compañeros. Lock, Shock y Barrel puderon verles las caras antes de eso: Eevey la tenía llena de arañazos, un labio hinchado y el pelo alborotado y lleno desuciedad. Chris tenía un ojo amoratado, magulladuras y un fino hilo de sangre le caía por la comisura de la boca y Deep parecía haber sido el peor parado, pues aparte de tener un ojo morado, le sangraba la nariz y tenía un buen arañado en el hocico.

-¡Habeis visto como le he dejado?- exclamó Barrel henchido de orgullo.

-Si, bueno... y tambien como te ha dejado él a ti.-señaló Shock.

Barrel tenía un ojo cerrado por la hinchazón, la nariz sangrante, la mandibula amoratada, un camino de sangre en un lado de la cabeza y su camiseta desgarrada.

-¡Bah¡No es nada¡lo que mas me duele es que me haya roto mi camiseta preferida!- hizo una pausa para mirar el destrozado tejido negro.- ¡Tu también has estado muy bien Shock! No sabía que pudieses pegar a alguien mas fuerte que a nosotros...

-¡Es verdad¡Creí que la ibas a arrancar el pelo!- respaldó Lock frotandose las cstillas, pues había recibido un cabezazo de Chris. Tambien tenía un ojo morado pero, a escepción de tres o cuatro magulladuras, parecía estar bien.

-¡Encima daos ánimos¡Mirad cómo os han puesto!- era la voz de Sally.- Venid a casa, os curaré esas heridas.

Iban a resistirse, pero finalmente asintieron, cansados. Sally y jack se habían casado y vivían juntos. Resultaba tan empalagoso verlos...

Jack se marchó con la escusa de tener que hablar con el Alcalde y los tres compañeros se quedaron a solas con Sally. Ella les obligó a sentarse en unas sillas mohosas mientras aplicaba algunos bijunjes a sus heridas y les vendaba a Lock un brazo que había sido cruelmente mordido y a Barrel una fea herida de la cabeza. Además cosió su camiseta.

-Bueno, ya está...-dijo Sally.- ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de esa pelea?

-Nunca lo entenderías...-dedujo Shock.

-¡Es cuestión de orgullo!-explicó Barrel.-¡Esos han pisado terreno prohibido!

-Mira que eres bocazas...-declaró lock quitandole a Shock la frase.

-Si siguieseis siendo un equipo les daríais una autentica paliza a esos... bueno, no en ese sentido de usar los puños.-se corrigió rápidamente Sally, temerosa de haberles dado alguna idea maquiavélica.

Lock, Shock y Barrel permanecieron callados, sin mirarse los unos a los otros. Ninguno se atrevía a pedir perdón al otro. Eran demasiado orgullosos...

-Sera mejor que habléis de eso en privado ¿no?-preguntó Sally sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Los tres asintieron y salieron de la casa, sentandose en unos escalones de una vieja mansión en ruinas. Siguieron en silencio un rato

-Creo- empezó Shock. que soy yo quien os debe una disculpa a los dos.

Para sorpresa de Shock, Lock y Barrel escuchaban atentamente.

-Supongo que me he pasado un poco estos últimos días. ¿Podreis perdonarme?

-No lo dudes.- asintió Lock.

-¿Para qué están los amigos?- inquirió Barrel poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.- Me parece que yo también debería pedirte disculpas por provocarte a todas horas.

-Las acepto.-dijo ella sonriente.

-Yo no sé porqué tengo que pedir perdón, pero me dais envidia.-interrumpió Lock.

-Por cierto Shock...¿antes nos has defendido cuando nos llamaron estúpidos o es que deliraba?- interrogó Barrel.

-No, no delirabas porque eso fue antes de que Deep te diera un puñetazo... ¡Bah! Era solo que esa niñata pija me sacaba de quicio. Pero tu si que me has defendido ¡y vaya que si lo has hecho¡Le has dado a ese mastodonte una buena leción!-exclamó Shock animada.

-¡Venga ya!- exclamó Barrel enrojeciendo.- ¡Ese tío me había llamado canijo!

-Hombre... algo de razón tenía.- bromeó Shock.

-Pueeeees... yo no se por qué me lancé a por ese tal Chris, pero me estaba mirando de una manera que agriaría la leche fresca.- lock se lecvantó y se pudo a imitar a Chris.- Ssssssoy Chrissssssss y ssssssssoy una assssssquerossssa ssssssserpiente.- dijo exagrando la pronunciación y havciendo muecas.

Los otros dos no pudieron reprimir unas risas.

-¿Equipo?- preguntó Shock incorporándose y extendiendo una mano en el aire.

-¡Equipo!- coreó Barrel colocando una mano encima de la de Shock.

-¡Lock¡Shock¡Barrel¡Equipo Actimel!- exclamó Lock.

-Serás crío...


End file.
